The Locket
by The Unwritten Letter
Summary: There was a promise made ten years ago, involving a Locket and a Key. Will Percy find the girl he fell in love with at 7 years old? Or will he forget the promise and move on with another girl. Follow the adventure of Percy as he finds his mysterious girl.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Percy's P.O.V ~**

_*Flashback, Ten Years ago…*_

_"I want to make a promise with you Percy"_

_"Yeah...?"_

_"I want us to meet each other again, and when we do, stay by each other's side. Promise me that?"_

_"O-O-Okay…"_

_"Until then, keep this locket my dad gave me. I will keep the key, so when we meet, this key will unlock our promise."_

_*Flashback ends*_

I sigh. _When will I ever see her again? _I start to walk down the Chemistry, with Mrs. Miller. _After this I have swim practice. _I smile, and enter the classroom.

"Alright class, sit down. Today I have an announcement; we have a new transfer student. I want all of you to welcome her."

_A new student, hmm…_I focus my gaze on the door. Suddenly, a beautiful girl walks in. She was blonde, tall, and tanned. She was very attractive.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I moved here from California, and I hope I get to know all of you."

"Alright, Ms. Chase, please sit in a desk. Today we will…"

I did not really hear what Mrs. Miller was talking about. My gaze was towards Annabeth. She was, _interesting_. After Mrs. Miller's class I packed up my bag and headed towards the boys bathroom to change for practice.

"Percy! Percy!"

I stopped in my tracks, and turned around. I froze on the spot. It was my crush, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?"

"I heard you guys got a new student."

"Oh yeah, her name is Annabeth. She moved here from California."

"Oh cool, well anyway good luck at the practice!"

I blushed at the comment. She was so kind. After swim practice I headed home.

**~ Annabeth's P.O.V ~**

I hop in my jeep and head to my new school. _Welcome to GroodeHigh School_. _Well this seems to be a very welcoming school. _I get out of my jeep and head to administrator's office.

"Hi, I am Annabeth Chase, the new transfer. I came to get my schedule."

"Hello dear, here you go."

I headed to Mrs. Miller class. I was the first one there, and she told me I would have to wait for the next class to start. So I went to get a drink of water. After I came back I was introducted to the class. I sat down by a blonde guy, who is apparently a jock.

"Hi my name is Luke, sweet thing."

I ignored him. _Why waste my life with jerks like him? Ugh…_ After Mrs. Miller's class, I headed home.

"I am home!"

"Hey Annabeth." My dad replies. "How was your first day?"

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Percy's P.O.V ~**

I wake up the next morning to the sound of my alarm. _Ugh… why can we not have school today?_ I walk into the bathroom, brush my teeth and get ready fro school. _Today is Friday, the week is almost done_. I walk my way to the front door.

"Mom, I am leaving!"

"Okay!"

I drove to school, and walked into Geometry. I sat in my seat but froze when I looked up. _Why is Annabeth in this class?_ She sat right next to me. After Geometry, and many classes after that, I sat down at my lunch table with my friends, Will, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Travis, Conor, and Katie.

"Hey guys, where is Thalia?"

**~Annabeth's P.O.V~**

As I put my hair into a messy bun, I walked out side. I lived close to the school, so I did not have to drive. While I was walking I saw a girl who had a _DEATH TO BARBIE_ t-shirt on. I walked up to her and said,

"Hey…"

"Oh, jeez! You scared me there!"

"Oh sorry."

"That's okay, anyway, I have not seen you around; you go to Groode High?"

"Oh yeah, I just joined yesterday."

"Oh, well, my name is Thalia."

"Annabeth."

Thalia and I walked into the school talking. I noticed when we switched schedules, I was in four of her classes.

"Alright, see you in Geometry?"

"Yup." I said while popping my _p_.

I walked into Geometry, and saw that everyone was talking but one guy. He was just sitting in his desk quietly. He had very messy black hair, but I could not see his eyes. I decided to sit next to him, and he raised his head.

We stared into each other's eyes. He had those beautiful sea-green eyes that could make anyone forget anything. After that class I went to an architecture class. I loved every minute of it. I was bummed when it ended but I was okay since lunch was next.

"Annabeth!"

I turned around, and smiled.

"Thalia! What's up?"

"Want to grab something to eat and eat with my friends at my table?"

"Sure."

After grabbing my food I followed Thalia to a table which had many people sitting at it. My eyes grow big. _That's the boy in my Geometry class! Oh… What's his name?_ I poked Thalia in the back, and said,

"Who is the kid with the black hair and sea-green eyes?"

"Oh very descriptive aren't we? Looks like someone has a crush…"

"What! No!"

"Anyway, he is my cousin, sadly… but his name is Percy, Percy Jackson."

I froze. My eyes grew. _Why does his name sound familiar…_

* * *

_Up next on _The Locket:

_No way... Percy Jackson is..._


	3. Moving and New Writer

Hello everyone!

My name is Jaggedpelt. I am currently a writer on a website (and app!) called Wattpad.

TUWL, The Unwritten Letter, has kindly asked me to continue her story as she is too busy with being a freshman (She thought they were nicknamed Fishies! Funny, though!).

She has given me permission to take her first two chapters, edit them a little bit, and post them on my account. She will be giving me the ideas, and we will both work things out.

Thank you all for reading this incredible story, and I hope you check it out on Wattpad!

Sincerely,

Jaggedpelt


End file.
